


I am not perfect

by Kiyo_Hyuuga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyo_Hyuuga/pseuds/Kiyo_Hyuuga
Summary: " I am not perfectWill you accept me even so?"A young woman, stricken by grief over a fate she blieves she cant control, is saved by one who belives fate lies in his hands. Together they over come the loss of her memories and an over protective childhood friend, in order to bring happiness into her life, and a find a love as vast as the ocens around them.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

I am not perfect.

I am by no means perfect, maybe that is why I stand here on the edge of this cliff. I am dishonest, I gossip about people, I struggle in school, I am selfish and I never see things through to the end. I am broken. Maybe that is why I now contemplate jumping off this cliff down into that watery abyss. I am dishonest for I can't bear to say that I dislike the woman that is now my best friends wife. I gossip: maybe to help ease the stress of falling to pieces by making others fall apart as well. I struggle in school because I feel like I am drowning in my misery when I step foot on campus. Lastly I am selfish for being here on this cliff on the day of my best friends wedding, especially for not being able to stand with him through to the very end, knowing that I am the “ Best Man”.  
I look down to the phone clasped tightly in my hand to see the beautiful picture of our smiling faces blocked with the notification tiles that read 99+ missed calls then followed by 99 New un read voicemails. I weakly let my hand fall to my side only to hear the notification from the 100th voicemail, I knew what he had to say but I just couldn't actually bare to hear it I guess I really was that selfish. Though as I edged myself closer to the ledge I told myself I had to hear your voice say my name one more time. What I didn’t know however was hearing what you had to say was something that would deliver the finishing blow to my breaking soul.  
“Kiyo…I can’t even begin to understand why... I always thought you would be by my side every step of the way…*sigh* Why today? Huh Kiyo?...The day I needed you the most you abandoned me,,, today was my day but you stole it from me I thought finally things were going to be alright that we could all- *voice cracks* that we could all be happy… please come back...from wherever you are come back to me… I-I’m lost without you… you’re what keeps me sane... please just come back to me...I don’t understand what I did to hurt you but I’m sorry just come back...come back....come...back”  
I’d hurt him and he didn’t understand at all, the tears spilled down my cheeks, for it hurt to much to know that he only needed me as support and a friend, not as a lover, even now. At that moment the courage I had lacked before to jump came to me ‘My life isn’t worth living like this if I can never have you’ so I let go and I fell, my memories flashing before my eyes and then nothing.

From afar a gentleman watches the grief stricken maiden covered in the beautiful turquoise chiffon and his heart sinks when he sees her plummet to her demise.She sunk deeper and deeper, the rolling waves jostling her about in a sinister dance as if taunting her for daring to fall into their wet embrace. As her heart could not take anymore, a second body dives in joining the battle against the unruly waves, ebony locks glimmering in the water is the last thing she sees before the darkness overcomes her.

A young man in his early 20’s arises from the warm waters of the Hawaiian surf, ebony hair dripping salty water, his vessige out of breath as he carries the albino woman out of the sea and onto the black sandy beach. Blood red irises scan for wounds and then his ear makes contact with the damsels plump chest to listen for a sign of life. Sure enough there were faint, very faint but unmistakable thumps that was certainly a heartbeat, nimble hands flew into motion pumping life back into that heart. Pale lips crashing onto plump blue ones breathing life back into the maiden, the process repeating itself until a faint gasp could be heard and water sputtered from the maiden's lips. Crimson irises observed as pale white eyelashes fluttered only to close again, once again ear met plump chest to listen to what once was a faint heartbeat but now is a lulling drumming beat. A gentle relieved sigh escapes the young hero’s parted lips.

I observed her carefully. I was fearful of what her fate would be, but when I heard the steady thumping I knew she would be alright. I had not the faintest idea of where she had come from or who she was, but I knew I couldn't just leave her here. As I glanced over at her another sigh escaped me. I am fully aware of the troubles that await me, that injury on her head looks anything but miniscule. However, a lack of morale does not encompass the man I am, regardless if I knew that this would be troublesome. Therefore I am determined to ensure her well being. So without a doubt in my mind I gathered her fragile self in my arms and began my long trek home. Though It still troubled me why a girl such as her would try to end her life in such away, when I caught her in my sights she looked so broken and I find myself wanting to know what caused her to reach that tipping point.


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding. The happiest day in some peoples lives but not for this young man.

Rewind. A young man in his early 20’s anxiously prepares himself for probably the best day of his life. His loving and caring albino best friend stands before him redoing his necktie as he nervously fidgets about. For you see today is his wedding day the day he has anxiously been awaiting for the past 3 years he has been with his beautiful girlfriend. His albino friend playfully smacks his shoulder trying to ease his nerves as she gives him one of her billion dollar smiles that never fail to ease his racing thoughts, he guesses this is why he keeps her around. The young man knows she is his only family in this cruel empty world so seeing her by his side made him swell with joy, the young albino, in his opinion looked stunning in her turquoise chiffon gown that he had picked out since she is his best man. He thought to himself how he wouldn't want anybody else by his side on this day than her after all they have been together since birth.  
Kiyo my wonderful childhood friend, the woman that kept me grounded in troubling times. She has been my beacon of light in a dark path, thanks to her today I will achieve my dream, my dream to find myself a wonderful bride. Today I will marry not only my best friend but the perfect woman, and her name is Mitsuki Yamada the wonderful classmate who Kiyo introduced me to. Having fixed my tie we both pulled apart and looked at each other I couldn't help but smile at her as we both nodded to each other, I began walking to the door but as i reached it I found that Kiyo wasn't following me so I spoke up “Kiyo?” I observed her carefully as she smiled widely at me and spoke “ Go on ahead I’ll join you soon I promised I’d help the brides maids real quick” I raised a puzzled eyebrow because I didn't remember seeing any of the bridesmaids talk to her. I however trusted her and nodded instead and walked out of the room.  
The ceremony began I stood at the altar but instead of being happy and nervous about seeing my soon to be wife walk down the aisle I was too focused looking behind my shoulder every so often to the spot that was supposed to be Kiyo’s, which stood empty even as the wedding march began to play and even well after Mitsuki made her way over to me. The ceremony was over and instead of enjoying the small party with my wife I sat on the steps of the venues patio looking out into the vast ocean and the setting sun. 100 thats number of times I called her and left her voicemails none of which she responded to. I felt broken on what should have been the happiest day of my life. “Kiyo where are you?”


	3. Requiem of the lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In remembrance for all that we have lost

* * *

Awaken Heart broken maiden. The young albino maiden finally awakens. Her head feels groggy and her body heavy as she opens her eyes she finds herself in an unfamiliar scene, she focuses trying to remember what happened but everything is very hazy. She forces her brain to cooperate but all she gets in return are a swirl of images and a lot of them are played really fast as if played on a vhs tape on rewind everything comes as a blur of colors and feelings that she can’t comprehend but as it  becomes to much she can vaguely recall being extremely sad and then falling, lastly piercing crimson eyes. The maiden lets out a shriek and falls back into the mattress gripping her head

Startle crimson eyed gentleman. A shrill sound startles a young man gutting a fish for dinner. Upon hearing the sound he drops his fish and bolts back into his house wiping down his hands on a cloth along the way. Once he reaches the bedroom he set the beautiful albino lady in he finds her gripping her head and writhing on the mattress.

             I had no idea what to do she was in pain my guess from the injury but I didn't even know her name so how could I get her attention? As if by magnetism my body began moving on its own as I hurried over to her side and scooped her up in my arms and tried calming her. Soon enough she was no longer screeching but trembling slightly in my embrace and I rocked our bodies to and fro, I gathered the courage to speak but she beat me to the punch. “Thank you I f-feel better now. I'm sorry but who are you?” that was the question I had been dreading how was I gonna explain a complete stranger to her hugging her, but then again she was really calm for not knowing who I was “My name is Koa Kealoha-” before I could continue I stoped myself after glancing down at her to see her strain herself “May I ask what it is you are doing?” “I’m trying to remember who you are, Have we met before Koa?” “No. No we haven't I saved you from drowning yesterday, don't you remember jumping off a cliff into the ocean?” I watched as she looked at me flabbergasted “What!? I did? Why?” I was surprised that she didn't remember what had happened before that “Do you at least remember your name? So we can ask around for someone who knows you?” I looked at her with pity in my heart as sadness overcame her, the poor girl was tortured and didn't even remember her own name “I, I don't remember. Why can’t I remember?”

Sleep deprived young man Answer the phone. The recently wed young man eagerly answers the phone hoping the phone call is the one he's been longing for, the call telling him they have found his best friend and she is being rescued from her captors, or the one telling him that she was found lost in the jungle and is being brought to safety. Reality settles on him as he listens wordlessly and nods before finally letting his anger boil over as he slams the phone down. It couldn't be they were all liars she couldn't be dead, his best friend would never leave him she would never. A heartbroken wife approaches to help ease the pain of losing one he cared for and considered family.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually read this id really apreaciate some feed back anything to help imrove this work thanks.


End file.
